The Sins of the Father
by babyfireflies
Summary: Jughead calls the woman he loves before he sacrifices himself to the Ghoulies. Just so happens the father of the woman he loves is the one who sent him to die. It also just so happens that woman is sick of her father's shit.
1. The Queen Protects the King

It was a tough night for everyone in the small town of Riverdale and Veronica Lodge was fairly certain it was only going to get worse. Something in her bones told her 'just you wait'. It's heartbreaking when you find out the person you admired and looked up to the most was actually a monster. Worse that a monster, even. She wanted to cry. Hell, she's really only a child. Sure she never felt like she was but in reality that's exactly what she is. So, if she wants to run into her room and curl up under her covers and cry then why can't she? She can't because she's in a war and it's far from over. It's a pity that she had to end it hating her father. It's a shame that her mother had lost all self respect. It's a crime that she has to deal with any of this, really.

Just as she was walking into her bedroom, her phone rang. She looked at the ID. Something inside her eased. It was almost like she felt a small bit of weight lift from her shoulders. "Juggy. I've been meaning to call you all day. Are you alright?"

"Veronica."

Something in his voice made the weight that had just left her shoulders pile back on. Her body tensed and her heart rate picked up. He sounded so terribly sad. "Are you okay?"

"I love you, Veronica."

Veronica closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Her eyes began to burn as tears welled in them. "Juggy, babe, are you okay? You're scaring me."

"I just wanted to make sure you heard that. You're an incredible person Veronica. I love you."

Veronica felt a single tear slide down her cheek. "I love you too."

"Stay away from your father."

The line went dead. Veronica slowly released a breath, more tears falling now. Her grip on the phone tightened as she took it from her ear. Her breathing shook just as much as her hands did. She quickly dialed Archie's number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up-"

"Ronnie. What's up?"

"Jug just called me and it sounded bad Archie."

"Are you crying?"

Veronica sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Archie, are you with Betty? You guys need to get FP and find Jug." Her eyes closed as she tried to compose herself. "I'm going to the trailer. We need to split up. Please hurry."

"Absolutely." And he hung up.

Veronica tried to compose herself. "Pull yourself together. You have important things to do. You have to find Jug." She wiped her tears again and reached for her coat. She flung her door open, not even bothering to close it, as she stormed towards the door.

"Mija! You can't go out there, it's a riot!" Hiram called for her, sitting with her mother who looked beside herself with anger.

"Try and stop me." She glared at him before closing the door behind her. Nothing mattered in that moment beside Jughead. Where is he? What's happening to him? Those thoughts pushed her through the riot, past the crowds, dodging trash and weapons. She didn't care. She has to get to Jughead's trailer. It took her maybe 15 minutes to get to his trailer. She didn't even bother knocking, just threw the door open. "JUG!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, breathing hysterical as tears fell again. "Jug please!" she started in his room. Nothing. His dad's room. Nothing. The bathroom. Nothing. He isn't here. Veronica stood in the kitchen, fear coursing through ever fiber of her being. There, on the wall, were Jughead's articles of evidence. Pictures and newspaper clippings and print outs all with lines connecting them.

She stood there in silence, her breath hitching as she fought not to cry. This was it. All of this is the cause of all their problems. Her picture was the first one she ripped off the wall. Then her father's. Then she went crazy, grabbing every article she could and ripping it off the wall, throwing it behind her. She screamed and screamed until her throat began to hurt. Once all of the articles were gone she slammed her back against the wall and slid down it. She let herself go as she slid to sit, sobbing hysterically. She hates her dad. Her boyfriend is missing, possibly hurt. Her whole life is upside down. She's only 16.

Then her phone rang. She rushed to pull it out of her pocket, praying for it to be Jughead. No, Archie. "Hello?"

The first thing she noticed was the sound of crying from her ex. She knew Archie's tears all too well. The way his voice hitched, the way he breathed, the way he stuttered to say anything. There was screaming and commotion in the background. "Ronnie. It's Jughead. FP found him in the woods. It's bad, Ronnie. It's so bad. We're rushing to the hospital now." And there it was, the voice in her head saying 'just you wait'. "Ronnie, he sold himself to Penny."

Just you wait.

"And the Ghoulies."

Just you wait.

"And Ronnie? He sold himself to your dad."

And there it is. It felt like the floor gave way beneath her and sent her directly to hell. She let out a small whimper and leaned forward, clutching her stomach with one hand. This is on her. This is because of her. She shook, her teeth chattering a little. She couldn't cry. She couldn't breathe.

"Ronnie, you need to get to the hospital now!"

And the phone hung up. Or maybe she did. She couldn't be sure. Jughead is hurt. Jughead might die. Her Jughead. Her Juggy is hurt because of her. That sweet face that smiled seemingly only for her, might never smile again. His face, his arms, his love, his words, him. Gone, gone, gone. She couldn't breathe.

Despite being 99% sure she was having a panic attack, she pushed herself to stand up. She was lightheaded and her limbs felt numb, but she pushed herself towards the door. Her heart was racing, her breathing was shallow, her vision blurry. Jughead, gone.

It took her longer than she would have liked to reach the hospital. It was hard to gather the strength to move when the guilt and panic was eating her alive. The first thing she saw when she walked in was Toni and Sweet Pea and Cheryl. Cheryl was holding Toni who had her hand on Sweet Pea's shoulder. When she entered they all looked at her. Cheryl looked like she wanted to hold her too. Moving further into the hospital she saw Betty and Archie. Archie was holding Betty, kissing the top of her head and whispering to her to try and comfort her.

When Archie and Betty saw her, they pulled apart a little. "V." Betty wiped her tears away. "V it's bad. I don't know if he's going to make it." Betty looked up at Archie for guidance, but Archie was too busy trying to keep himself standing.

Veronica felt like she was in a haze. Like this was all a dream. Like she's on auto pilot. But somewhere through the mist she heard FP shouting. She blinked towards the hallway she heard him in and started to follow his voice. Archie called after her but she ignored him. Everything was moving in almost slow motion. People were running past her, around her, almost through her. The air seemed thick and she was having a hard time stepping through it. But she did. She soldiered on until she heard FP again. She should have taken a moment to prepare herself, but instead she just pushed the door open.

"You do what you have to do to help my boy!" FP was screaming.

Veronica heard him, but she ignored him, because just past him, surrounded by a Doctor and two nurses, was Jughead. The first thing she saw were his boots. She would recognize them anywhere. Then her eyes traveled up his ripped jeans to his torn up shirt. His arm, where his tattoo had been, was bloody and cut apart. Finally, her eyes landed on his face. She barely recognized him with all of the blood covering his features. He looked terrible. He looked like he was already dead. One of the nurses lift his shirt. Blood and deep dark bruises were all over his shattered body. Bones looked misplaced, ribs probably cracked. And was that a stab wound?

Veronica didn't realize she was rushing forward until FP's arms wrapped around her, stopping her just before she reached him. "No!" she screamed so loud she shocked herself. "NO! No!" Her screams turned into sobs. "Jug, no!" She fought against FP. Jughead needs her. "No!" she cried. FP pulled her to his chest and walked them back towards the door. Once they were in the hall way he hugged her, holding her tight. She kept screaming and sobbing against him. "This is on me!" she cried to FP, pounding her fist against his chest.

"Not in a million years, Kid." He kept his arms tight around her to comfort her and to stop her from going near Jughead. He needs the Doctor's full attention now. "This is your Dad. This is Penny. This is the Ghoulies." FP's voice shook now. She wasn't sure if it was anger or sadness. Both, she assumed. "They'll all pay."

"I am my father." Veronica cried, finally pulling back from him and sitting on a chair in the hallway. She buried her face in her hands and tried to focus on her breathing. He's going to be okay. He's going to be okay.

"You are no more your father than Jughead is his. You're both much better versions of anything we could ever dream of being." FP sat beside her.

Veronica turned her head and looked at Jughead's father. For the first time she really noticed him. He had blood on him. His eyes were red. She remembered what Archie had said. FP found him in the woods. God. He must be hurting. Veronica reached over and put her hand over his, squeezing it. They have become close over the past couple of months because they shared a common interest in protecting Jughead from, well, himself. Sometimes he had ideas and he ran with them and then things went south. They had been trying to stop that and protect him, together. Obviously, they had failed. Jughead had really needed protecting from her, not by her. "I'm sorry you're going through this. I can't imagine a parent finding their son like... that." She looked back towards the door. She didn't save him.

But maybe the time for protecting wasn't over. Maybe she has one final stand to save Jughead from herself. Maybe she can make a small right out of this big wrong. She let go of FP's hand and stood up. "I'll be back."

"Veronica, where are you going?"

She ignored FP and walked back down the hallway towards the entrance. She didn't even both paying attention to the crying Betty and Archie, but went straight up to Sweet Pea. "Give me your gun."

Sweet Pea looked up, surprised. "Why? You gonna finish the job? Just like Daddy-"

"Sweet Pea! Enough!" Toni shoved him and reached into his pocket, taking the gun. She handed it to Veronica. "You do what you need to do. You avenge him." Toni maintained eye contact with Veronica as Veronica took the gun. Veronica nodded, appreciating this girl once again. With the gun safely in her possession, she walked out of the hospital.

I'll be back, Jug.


	2. Daddy's Girl No More

When Hiram Lodge arrived home the penthouse was dark. Hermione was angry, threatening to move in with her sister for awhile. Maybe she finally did. He can get her back. She's easy to control. He closed the door behind him and walked into his study. Jughead was taken care of, finally. He was grateful to give him up to Penny and the Ghoulies. It keeps the blood off of his hands, but honestly if they hadn't done it, he would have. Hiram closed the door of his study and locked it behind him. He would have to reach out to Penny to determine their next move. Just as he took his cell phone out of his pocket, the light at his desk turned on.

"Welcome home, Daddy."

Veronica sat at his desk, leaning back in the chair. She looked tired but unharmed. She looked determined. That never ended well for him. "Mija, what are you doing in here? Where's your mother?"

Veronica shrugged. "She's out clearing her name, I suppose. I don't particularly know nor do I care right now, if we're being honest. Which," she sat up straighter in the chair. "I believe we should be. We need to clear the air, Daddy. I want to be honest with you and I want you to be honest with me. Can we do that?"

Hiram licked his lips, concerned. Something was going on here, but he wasn't sure what. Honestly was never his strong point. "Sure, Mija. I can do that."

Veronica nodded. "Good. That makes me very happy." She took a breath. "Did you send Jughead Jones to the slaughter?"

Hiram swallowed. She knew. He had really hoped she wouldn't. "Mija, I-"

"Honesty, Daddy. Remember?" She watched him, content.

Hiram thought for a split second that maybe Veronica would be on his side with this. Maybe she was truly his daughter, through and through. "Yes, I did. I sent him to Penny and the Ghoulies. What they did with him I don't know, nor do I care to. I did it for us. For this family. For our business." He watched his daughter carefully. She blinked once and grinned. Yes, through and through she is a Lodge. "Your turn, Veronica. Is there something you want to be honest about with me?" Now he took the seat on the other side of the desk, watching her intently.

"Oh, yes. Very much." She crossed one leg over the other. "Archie isn't my boyfriend."

Hiram frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... Archie isn't my boyfriend. He was a cover. I do have a boyfriend though. We've been dating for a year. Great guy. I wish I could have properly introduced him to you, but you see you kind of just sentenced him to death." Veronica smiled as realization hit Hiram. She saw his face fall, his shoulders tense. "Jughead? You might know him. He's my boyfriend."

"Veronica I don't understand-"

"Oh, Daddy, I know you don't. Let me explain this to you because I so badly want you to understand." She sipped the drink she had made herself. "Jughead and I are in love with each other. We used Archie as a cover so we could sneak around without you paying too much attention. And sneak around we did. He was afraid you would judge him for his social status, as most of the asses in this town do. He was embarrassed so we didn't tell you. Not to mention, he wasn't a huge fan of yours from the beginning, what with the whole threatening letter and all. As time went on the two of you began to hate each other and the whole Archie thing seemed like the only way to stay together without anyone interfering. Archie was glad to do it because, for whatever reason, he looked up to you. It just kind of worked out. We weren't sure how we would keep it up until we were 18 but we would figure it out."

Hiram looked upset and angry. "So this whole time you've been seeing Jughead?"

"Yes. Dates, kissing, making love-"

"Mija!"

"We did it all. I know this has come as quite a shock to you, but it's a fact. Your princess is in love with a Serpent and a Serpent is in love with your princess."

Hiram grind his teeth. "Why are you telling me this, Veronica? Are you trying to get under my skin with your lies?"

Veronica shook her head. "No lies. And I am telling you this because you hurt my man. I'm telling you this because while you have repeatedly ruined my life he has repeatedly helped me build it back up." Veronica paused and leaned forward, meeting her father's eyes. "I'm telling you this because Jughead might die." It hurt to say. It hurt so bad to say.

"Veronica, he's already dead. Penny told me."

"Penny lied!" She slammed her hand on his desk. "He's alive! For now, anyway. But I know you and I know you won't stop until he's dead."

Hiram chuckled. "You do know me well, my daughter. I'm going to get rid of him. And now that I know he put his disgusting hands on you? It's going to be a painful ending." Hiram stood up.

"Sit down."

"Let me get Penny and the Ghoulies in on this, shall we?" He reached for his phone. But just as his fingers touched his phone, Veronica pulled a gun out of her purse. She aimed it right at him, then clicked the safety off.

"Sit down."

Hiram froze. He dropped his phone. "Veronica-"

"Sit. Down."

And he did as he was told. He sat down. "You're not going to kill me."

"No," Veronica agreed. "I'm going to maim you. And then when you wake up in the hospital there are going to be some very angry Serpents waiting for you. See, I could kill you. But I would never be able to live with myself. And besides, you seem to be more of an outnumbered in the fight kind of guy anyway, am I right?"

"You're not going to break up this family over a boy."

"The boy, Daddy. The boy. And you broke this family a long time ago. Getting rid of you would save me, Mom, Jug, all of us-"

Just as Hiram reached for the gun, Veronica pulled back. "Damnit Veronica that's enough!"

"I couldn't agree more." Veronica stood up. Her hand shook a little, but her determination in what she had to do didn't. "I loved you. But now I love someone else more." Hiram stood up to grab the gun but she shot him, in the thigh. He went down like a sack of bricks, screaming. Veronica's hands shook more. She put the gun down and reached for her cell phone. She dialed 911. "Somebody please help me! My father was shot! He's bleeding so much!" Veronica cried into the phone. She gave the address then hung up.

"Veronica." Hiram sounded weak. "My sweet daughter. You will pay for this."

"Sounds scary from down there. You are bleeding a lot. I hope the ambulance gets here soon." She finished her drink.

The first thing Hiram became aware of was the tiny beep from the heart monitor. He found it hard to open his eyes, but when he did everything was white. The familiar smell of bleach hit him and he knew where he was. The hospital. Then it all came back to him. His Veronica had shot him. In his own study. Over a street thug. Disgusting.

"You're awake." Veronica walked towards her father. The first thing Hiram noticed was the black. Veronica walked towards him wearing a black leather jacket. "Oh, I see you noticed my new attire?" She turned around so he could see the Serpents logo on the back. The logo had spots of red on it. Jughead's jacket. "I'm going to keep it warm for Jughead, since he's going to be okay. He's pretty messed up and he's got a lot of healing to do, but he'll be just fine." Veronica smiled. Hiram had thought Jughead was dead. Surprise. "Good thing I'm a great caretaker." She winked at him.

"I regret calling you my daughter. You're a disgrace to this family."

"Yes, I am. Proudly. Now, listen, we don't have a lot of time to talk." Veronica walked to the door. "There are some people here who really want to see you." She opened the door and FP stood outside of it, cracking his knuckles. He walked in and came to Hiram's side. Behind him about 10 other Serpents walked in.

"Mija." Hiram reached up, but one of the Serpents grabbed his wrist and pinned it down to the bed.

"Not anymore, Hiram." Veronica looked at FP and nodded, walking out and closing the door behind her. She was able to make it down the hallway before she heard his scream. Inside the room the Serpents made Hiram pay for what he had done. They beat him until he was a mirror image of Jughead. Veronica felt sad over it, sure. He was once her father. But he changed. His true colors were not what she once believed. She could only mourn the man she knew, not the one she just lost.

Jughead would be okay, but he was messed up. Broken ribs, sprained wrist, concussion, hearing loss, just to name a few of his issues. The hearing loss would be temporary. He had surgery for internal bleeding. It was a lot to take in. It was a lot to live with, but he would live, and that's what Veronica had to remind herself as she sat by his bed for days, waiting for him to wake up. Holding his hand, she often sat by his side and watched TV. She managed to binge watch the entire 90210 series.

It was two days later and she was sitting by his bed, holding his hand, thumb brushing over bruised knuckles gently. She brought his hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss over the bandage covering his cut and his IV. Her anxiety was at an all time high, but that small beep she always heard in the background kept her grounded. He's alive. She was about to leave for the night, lost in her own thoughts, when his hand finally squeezed hers back. Surprised, her eyes went to his face to see if he was awake. And there they were, those beautiful bright eyes.

"Juggy, hey." She gripped his hand a little harder than she meant to. "How are you feeling?" But he didn't say anything and she knew by the look on his face that he was in pain. "I'll get a nurse." But he wouldn't let go of her hand. "Jug let me get a nurse." But he still wouldn't let go.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He whispered through the pain.

Veronica's heart broke. She wanted to grab him and bring him home and take care of him and make him better and kiss his pain away. But she couldn't. Instead she leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, lips lingering there. Then she kissed his cheek, gently, where a bruise rest, right below the nasal cannula that pushed air into his nose. Then his lips. She was careful not to hurt him. Her hand rest on his bandaged neck as she kissed his forehead one more time. She felt so much love right then, for him. And to think her father could have taken him away. "You will see me again. I'm coming right back." He finally nodded and let go of her hand. She was quick as she went to find a nurse. The nurse rushed in with her and quickly tend to Jughead. She gave him more pain meds and propped him up a little better.

When she was finished Veronica took her seat again. "Hey babe. How are you feeling?" she held his hand again.

Jughead shrugged a little, wincing in pain. "Feeling pretty solid right now. Just promise me my face is okay. It's my best feature." His voice was hoarse. He grinned at her.

"Well, one of your best features. I have bad news though. You've been horribly disfigured. Your nose is on your forehead and your mouth droops down to your chin."

"Oh, no." Jughead played along. "Does this mean you're dumping me? I know forehead noses is on your list of deal breakers when it comes to guys."

"Babe." Veronica smirked. "You could have your nose on your ass and I would still love you the same. I would question your sense of smell, but I would still love you."

Jughead grinned again. "My heart." He out his other hand over his chest. That wrist had a cast on it, so it took him a second to lift it.

Seeing the cast just reminded Veronica of why they're here to begin with. She frowned, the joke losing all of its humor to her. "Never do it again." Jughead looked at her. "It's not a question, it's not a suggestion. You are never going to do that to yourself again. Do you hear me?" She tilt his chin so he looked at her better. Their eyes met again. "Never. Again. Promise me."

Jughead swallowed and squeezed her hand. It was a hard promise to make and he didn't regret it. It saved his family. It saved Veronica. "I promise I will consult with you from now on and never again will I offer myself up to die. But, I will lay down my life for you."

Veronica shook her head. "No. Never again." This time she had tears in her eyes. "You have no idea..." She wouldn't allow herself to cry. But when Jughead's hand wrapped around her arm, and her eyes met his, and the gravity of the situation hit her again, she cried. "You have no idea how hard it was to see you like that. To think you were dead."

"I'm so sorry-"

"I don't want you to apologize, Juggy. I just want you. I want you to be safe and healthy with me." She started to sob. The weight of the week was taking its toll on her, finally.

"C'mere." Jughead groaned as he moved himself as much as he could. She tried to stop him, but he did it anyway. Then he reached for her arm again. "Lay with me."

"I can't-"

"Lay. Lay with me. Please."

So she did. She laid in bed with Jughead and clung to him and gently but also as tightly as she could. His hand rest on her back, rubbing soothing circles against her spine. He kept whispering in her ear, telling her that he's okay and they're okay and he's sorry. He just kept saying it over and over while she sobbed into his chest. They were both broken. Jughead knew he wasn't the only one who needed to heal. They both fell asleep that way. Betty and Archie came in the morning with flowers, finding the two of them curled up together, Veronica's hand over Jughead's heart, Jughead's hand on her back.

Veronica stared out at Sweetwater River for what felt like an hour. She watched the water flow in small waves. The fish hidden deep in the depths. It was calming, peaceful. It was hard to believe that it was six months ago that their entire lives were in turmoil. Her boyfriend nearly died, her father did die, she was emancipated, and her mother moved back to New York. It seemed like more time should have passed, but no. Here she is, six months later.

"Beautiful, like someone I know." Her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her from behind, his chin on her shoulder. She grinned, leaning back into him. They both wore Serpents jackets. She had opted out of becoming a Serpent. While Jughead had searched most of his life for a family, she felt she needed some time without one. She did, however, become an honorary member. All that really meant was she got a jacket and she was allowed to hang out at the Whyte Wyrm. Good enough. Cheryl deserved it more than she did, anyway.

"Mmm, I could say the same." Veronica reached up behind her, resting her hand on Jughead's cheek. She turned her head and grinned when he kissed her. Love. This is love. She had always thought she would never find it because she was raised in a household where love didn't exist. But Jughead? He showed her love whether she wanted it or not. He gave her something she never thought she would want and in return she gave it back. When the kiss broke, she bit his lip. He acted appalled and she laughed. "I'm ready when you are." She tugged her jacket over her shoulders a little more.

Jughead handed her a helmet. "I was born ready." He smirked, stealing a quick kiss before heading to the motorcycle.

Veronica looked at the river again. Today marked the first day of their summer vacation. They decided they would spend a month traveling on his motorcycle. They would see some cities, see some new things. Just the two of them. Veronica turned towards the motorcycle and started walking towards it. She put her helmet on, strapping it tight. Jughead started the motorcycle and stood it upright. Ignoring his protests, she put his helmet on, strapping it for him. Veronica got onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, cheek pressed against his shoulder. It didn't matter if they were on a motorcycle, a jet, a speedboat, she felt safe with him. The engine roared and Jughead lift his feet from the ground. They hit the road and sped off, leaving Riverdale behind them.

Veronica had never felt so free in her life.


End file.
